


your taste

by lennobiwankenobi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Pining Keith (Voltron), Some angst, Synesthesia, Top Keith (Voltron), gay stuff happens, i dunno if this is gonna have any smut but ill change the settings if there isssss, i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lennobiwankenobi/pseuds/lennobiwankenobi
Summary: Keith can taste the words of people who speak around him. It... really fucking sucks. And it's weird, incredibly uncommon. He finally tells his teammates and they take it surprisingly well. What he can't figure out is why Lance wants to know what he tastes like so badly.it's a synesthesia fic. Keith can taste people's words. this may be a thing that happens in real life, it might not. i dunno.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	your taste

**Author's Note:**

> this might be really good, but i wouldn't count on it, so let's leave our expectations at the door. okay? okay.

_The weirdest fucking mixture of warm cookies and salt water._

If you ever asked me what Lance’s words tasted like, that’s what I’d tell you. And, hey, I never lied about that. That is what he tasted like. But I always managed to leave things, vital details, out.

Like how he tasted like the ocean during a storm when he was angry, and salt water taffy when he was on a mission. 

Like how his cookies had rainbow sprinkles and chocolate chips, and it was cookie _batter_ , not just cookies. And we all know that batter is much, much better. 

The sweet of the batter and the salt of the sea contrasted horribly and beautifully at the same time, almost the same way complementary colours made no sense but at the same time, it totally did.

The two vary, depending on his mood, of course. I remember at one point he smelled like sea spray after a storm and half baked cookies (at the point where it’s still gooey in the middle). This was after Lance and I had finally had our first real talk after arriving at the castle for the first time. That was also the moment I fell in love with the taste of his words.

I fell in love with his excitement for missions, his yearn for “home”, his voice, his smell, his entire being had engulfed mine in just a week.

Months later now, it’s getting harder and harder to hide my condition from him, much more the team.

At this point, it’s just easier to avoid them. 

_Train. Eat. Sleep. Repeat._

Of course, I go to all of our missions, but I can tell my distancing from the group is affecting our bond as Voltron.

That means, so can Shiro.

* * *

“Keith!” The strong voice cut through the sound of my sword connecting with the metal of the training bot.

With a huff, I make a final strike, defeating the bot, and this level. “End training simulation!” 

“What’s up, Shiro?” My bayard disappears with a flash. I walk over to Shiro, who has a concerned look and water bottle in hand. I take it with a curt thanks and chug it down, only now realizing my thirst and, how long I’d been in there. _How many levels have I beaten?_

Shiro watches me carefully until I’ve successfully chugged the entire bottle, not seeming to care that I couldn’t tell if the stain on my shirt was from sweat or the water. “How’ve you been feeling lately, Keith?” he ponders like the true dad he is.

Now _I’m_ watching him carefully, trying to decipher what he’s up to. “I’m good,” I respond, not able to hide the suspicion in my voice.

Shiro’s voice had always tasted like strawberries and pineapple. Today though, it’s more of a freeze-dried strawberry, pineapple syrup taste. This was what his worry tasted like.

“Shiro, I’m _fine_ ,” I sigh. He’s also the only person on this ship who knows about my synesthesia. 

“You don’t seem so fine lately, the team notices, hell, _Voltron_ notices. You can’t pull this right now, buddy. The team needs you to be at your best,” Shiro chastises.

The water bottle crackles in my hand. “I know, Shiro. It’s not like I’m doing it on purpose though. Do you know how hard it is to keep this from them? It’s hard to explain sometimes you know. It’s not easy.”

The black paladin lets out a short whistle and a shrug. “Soo, why not just tell them?”

“Are you crazy? Of course I wouldn’t-” _Wait. Why_ don’t _I tell them?_

“Uh, I don’t know… I don’t want to freak them out,” My hands rub at my face on their own, like even they know I’m being stupid. 

Shiro clicks his tongue before placing a supporting hand on my shoulder. “You know they won’t think of you any differently.”

“Don’t people think it’s weird? Like, what do I say? ‘Hey, so whenever you speak in my vicinity, I can taste you,’ like? That’s weird!”

Shiro shakes his head, “Maybe initially, Keith, but we have very accepting and kind friends. It’s not a huge deal that they don’t know, but it might make it easier for them to understand you.”

“Maybe… I can tell them, I guess. From what I understand, knowing less about me… make me less approachable? I’d like to be more comfortable around me, and if them knowing about this condition somehow brings us closer together… that wouldn’t be too bad?” I say, filling in the blanks as I go.

Before I could say anything else though, the sirens went off, indicating an attack on the castle. 

I sigh dramatically and Shiro only laughs. We begin jogging off to out rooms, and before we part, he pats me on the back and says, “Maybe when we get back, Keith.” 

The attack dies down quicker than usual, making me way more nervous than I need to be.

Before I know it, the battle is over, everyone is showered, dressed, and chilling in the lounge. I make my way over, head held high, an air of confidence surrounding me, and… run right back. I can’t get anywhere, though, because Shiro’s big annoying chest is in the way.


End file.
